


It's You

by explicitomlinson



Category: Larry Stylinson - Fandom, One Direction
Genre: ??? Is that a spoiler, Angst, Australia, Bottom Zayn, Childhood Sweethearts, Enemies to Lovers, Lovers To Enemies, M/M, Minor Character Death, Niall is a little asexual bean, Slow Build, Top Liam, Zayn is an artist, hella angst, larry - Freeform, larry are the supportive friends, liam is a lawyer, oh Zayn also plays piano, set in a tiny country town y'all would not have heard of but I know it extensively so, that's important to me, ziam
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-20
Updated: 2016-06-20
Packaged: 2018-07-16 05:05:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7253641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/explicitomlinson/pseuds/explicitomlinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two childhood sweethearts, who have not seen each other in years and have learnt to loathe each other, are finally thrown together in a summer full of family, camping, avoiding their past, and maybe, just maybe, even love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's You

**Author's Note:**

> hey y'all, this is my first ever ziam fic so I hope you enjoy it ! please leave feedback, kudos, tell your friends and whatever else your beautiful hearts desire. this is just sort of a tester/prologue before I get into the proper, good stuff.  
> I appreciate all feedback and comments x

His fingers loosened from their position around mine, his hand slowly falling to his side as he stepped back. The wind was whipping my hair into my face, but I couldn’t find it in me to push it away. I was numb; numb to the tears running down my cheeks, numb to my heart slowly splintering in my chest, numb to the dryness of his own eyes.

“I’m sorry,” he told me in a hushed whisper, but was he? Standing in front of me was not the boy I fell in love with, was not the boy who would throw me over his shoulder and slowly wade into the stream, this is not the boy who told me his favourite childhood stories around a campfire and this is not the boy who told me his dreams and deepest fears as we watched the stars.

This is a boy who changed as he became a man, who betrays me without a second thought, who is ruining my life.

“Just go,” I choke out through the tears, cradling my empty hand to my chest as if I could hold myself together. My empty hand to my empty heart.

This is not the boy I fell in love with, who would always stay no matter what I would say to him. This is a man I do not know, who is turning his back on me and leaving me to pick up the pieces of my broken heart.

This is the man I came to loathe.


End file.
